Shoes
by NRGburst
Summary: A more fleshed out version of that love scene at the end of "The Birthday Party" from Tyler's POV. Because he is always honest about his imperfections.


**Usual don't own, just for fun disclaimer here. I just got into TVD after seeing it mentioned on Pied's/wheatear's LJ forever and OMG I love this ship so much, especially after watching "The Birthday Party". It was funny to note that both of them still have their shoes on as they are going at it on the bed, hence the title. So here is some Tyler POV smut since he's the one going into it with all the feelings.**

* * *

Self-control had never been something Tyler had in spades. It wasn't something he was proud of even if he understood now that it was part of his nature. And it had been a whole summer of chaining back the beast that urged him to claim what he wanted, of struggling with the mixed messages she sent. His heightened senses meant he could smell how wet she got sometimes; see the way her pupils dilated when she looked at him even when she kept saying they were just friends. It was driving him insane, but he couldn't stay away even if it was like being in a couple without benefits- they spent part of every day together, texted all the time.

And they really were friends now- close, even. She told him everything –not that Elena's secret boy drama or Bonnie's witchy ancestry was the sort of stuff he was used to hearing about- but that was one of the cool things about Caroline. He could be totally honest with her, give her the guy perspective on things like that because she was totally open to him. He kept telling himself that having her trust and respect again should be enough- she was a true friend and had been through all sorts of hell and she deserved the guy she wanted. He could respect that her feelings were for Matt, the good guy, not the dick who had forced his kisses on her and betrayed her, the stupid horndog who fantasized about her as he whacked off.

But now she was here, kissing him back, hungry and wanton and ready, and he desperately needed some self-control if he was going to do this right.

He was actually shaking –god, he wanted this so bad. And the taste of her, the smell of her, the feel of her in his arms, her skin under his hands- if he'd known it would be her at last instead of Sophie he would have jerked off before the party to keep from being Mr. Five Minutes.

Caroline was a girly girl- she would want tenderness, lovemaking, not the desperate rutting that his body was screaming for.

Or so he thought before she flung him onto the bed and straddled him a split second later in one of those crazy vampire moves.

And any semblance of self-control he had left shattered.

He pinned her werewolf fast as she tugged his pants down, kissing him back just as desperately, arching that sopping spot on her panties against his erection.

He didn't wait for another invitation- just ripped the scrap of fabric aside and plunged in.

And then he was lost- he couldn't do anything but keep thrusting as she buckled under him. She was so wet and tight, gasping in his ear, her hands all over his back, his neck, his hair. It was impossible to stop or even slow down- egged on by her cries and the desperate motion of her hips, the ferocious crescendo was building unbearably.

The way she cried his name and contracted like a vice around him was the last straw, and he exploded, roaring with the blinding intensity of it all.

He came back to his senses slowly after, keeping his eyes shut as shame came flooding in despite the druggingly intense relief.

He still had his shoes on, for fuck's sake. He really was an animal- how the hell was he going to apologize? She twisted under him, making a little sound, and he winced.

"Geez, Care, I'm sorry. I was just so horny and I couldn't control- god," he groaned, easing himself off of her.

Still panting, she gave him a confused look, hurt and doubt creeping into her eyes. "What? You're sorry for having sex with me? _Sorry?_"

He swore as he picked up the remains of her panties. "No! Just- I didn't mean to be so… rough. I'm still learning to control this werewolf stuff and- are you OK?"

She stopped and started to laugh. "You were _worried_ about me? Aren't you forgetting something?"

That helped him relax a little. "I practically attacked you. No foreplay, no romance. Just…"

Her eyes heated and she yanked him back close, eyes flashing red and veiny as she snarled playfully. "Sex." She laughed and tilted her head. "I totally came. Like- hard. It was pretty awesome."

He laughed, flustered, and shrugged as he assessed the dishevelled state of the bed. "We… still have our shoes on and…I guess my pants and our underwear are… history. Not exactly how I'd imagined the first time with you. Guess it's a good thing you have that vampire stuff going on."

She grinned and kissed him until he relaxed and kissed her back. "Guess so. Besides…"

And in a flash she'd pinned him against the bed again. She smiled as she undid her bra and his mouth fell open when she tossed it aside. "…You said something about…not being able to turn it off?"

They didn't manage to get their shoes off that time either but he didn't care any more. He could glory in the way they could just crash into each other, in the "overdrive" that kept them both going at it for hours. He knew exactly how good he was making her feel now that he wasn't half-mad with weeks of pent up lust, and from her abandon as she moaned and begged, the way she convulsed and screamed and shuddered, he was sure her ecstasy was as genuine as his own.

Anyway, by the time he slid into sleep, utterly exhausted, he figured he'd made up for it.


End file.
